


Hold your          breath and        count to ten

by lethalice



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, college pool party au ?, for now at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethalice/pseuds/lethalice
Summary: T'Challa leaned back, tilted his head into the light, his hands on the planks behind him. The moonlight hit his profile, casting a silvery gleam on the tops of his cheeks. Erik wanted to touch them.





	Hold your          breath and        count to ten

He sat on the ledge of the pool, legs crossed loosely over each other, feet dangling into the water. The lights at the bottom illuminated the pond a ghostly turquoise as Erik moved through the water with measured strokes. Pieces and sounds of music drifted past, carried by the mellow night breeze from another part of the neighbourhood, where many fires had been lit in similar parties such as this one. Apart from that it was silent, only the occasional splash of water and his own breath. His guest sat still, watching him. Erik put his hands on either side of his knees, heaved himself half-way out of the water.T'Challa leaned back, tilted his head into the light, his hands on the planks behind him. The moonlight hit his profile, casting a silvery gleam on the tops of his cheeks. Erik wanted to touch them. 'dude. can't you swim' he asked instead. T'Challa chuckled. 'Of course I can swim. How do you think I got here ?' He pushed himself off the edge, gliding almost soundlessly into the water. Suddenly he was so close. Light reflected of his bare shoulders, the smooth planes of his chest. Erik took a deep breath. He decided to take a dive. T'Challa followed suit, god damn him. Erik exhaled air in short bursts of bubbles and tried to sink through the pool floor. He was determined to hold his air as long as he could. Blurredly, he registered T'Challa rising again and breaking the surface. He was so fucked. He kept holding his breath until black circles danced before his eyes, then he rose. Disoriented for a moment, he heaved for air, lifted his hand to push back the wet mop of hair hanging in his face, only to have it falling right back down. T'Challa was looking at him again, and it was too late to avert your eyes now. Erik couldnt hear a sound, there was just the other's face, his even features, soft and earnest, the uncountable droplets clinging to his dark skin, his lips that looked impossibly soft in the dim light. He was staring now, he was aware of it, scared of the moment and scared of its ending. It would be T'Challa who moved first, reaching across the divide with one slender hand, and brushing the dripping fringe out of Erik's face again. Keeping him pinned like a moth with his round, dark eyes, glittering in the dim, framed by long lashes like a fawn's. He moved his hand down, resting it silently against Erik's left cheek, who felt the warmth of his palm like a brand. So close now, Erik could feel him exhaling against his lips, and he dared not to breathe.  
Seconds stretched out impossibly. T'Challa leaned forward, just a a fraction of an inch, and 

his lips moved carefully, tentatively, just barely brushing the corner of Erik's mouth, and then Erik tilted his head, and they were kissing, or at least T'Challa's lips were on his, dry and warm, and sending a shock coursing through him. He opened his mouth, slotting against him properly  
a shock at his tongue, he tasted of fruit punch and a bit of stale vodka and this exciting taste that was him alone, his essence, unique to him, and he felt himself growing hard in his swimming shorts. He lifted his arm to wrap around T'Challa's back, his hand snaking around his head to bury his fingers in the short hair, cradling his skull, trying to ground himself while his feet sank and his thoughts dissolved into pearly strings of bubbles.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my very first fic. Sry that it's so short. posted from my phone so idk about format :0  
> english isn't my first language so if you spot any mistakes feel free to point them out.  
> Thank you for reading ! If you liked it, you can drop me a comment or a kudos and uh make my day <3  
> title from placebo - english summer rain


End file.
